Guía para ser un buen campista
by Little-Dream210
Summary: Con esta guía, el lector aprenderá cinco reglas básicas para ir de campamento con su familia y/o amigos, y así, pasar unas maravillosas vacaciones disfrutando de la naturaleza del bosque.


_Bienvenidos a "Las 5 reglas para ser un buen campista" la guía que lo ayudará a pasar unas maravillosas vacaciones en compañía de su familia y/o amigos disfrutando de la naturaleza y de la tranquilidad del bosque, lo mejor posible. Ahora, pasaremos a la regla número uno._

_1.-"Elegir un líder".-__ No hay nada mejor en un viaje de campamento que evitar todo lo posible los conflictos entre los participantes. Por ello se recomienda elegir al que será su líder y guía durante el tiempo que se mantendrán en el bosque (Se recomienda que sea la persona con más experiencia). La persona elegida tendrá el derecho de decidir lo que será mejor para todos. Claro, sin olvidar las opiniones de los demás._

-¡Hermione! ¡No puedes hacernos esto!- Lloriqueaba cierto pelirrojo jalando su varita por un extremo.

-Siento decirlo Ronald, pero me han nombrado su guía hace cinco minutos, y no permitiré varitas en esta campamento- Respondió la castaña tangentemente, tirando del otro extremo de la varita.

-¡Pero Tu no mencionaste nada de no usar varitas cuando nos propusiste este campamento de verano!- Repuso Ron, ahora con el rostro rojo de de cansancio, después de todo llevaba jalando más de diez minutos.

-¡Claro que sí!- contraatacó Hermione, quitándole finalmente la varita a Ron y metiéndola en una caja donde se encontraban otras cuatro varitas, pertenecientes a ella misma, Luna, Harry y Ginny-Les dije que sería un campamento _"muggle"__, _y por lo que yo sé, los muggles no usan varitas en sus campamentos.

-Creo que Hermione tiene razón- Comentó Harry- Las varitas no nos serán necesaias en esta semana.

-Está bien- Se rindió Ron, viendo que llevaba las de perder- Pero si nos ataca algún mortífago, alguna bestia o algo peor, sepan que tienen toda la responsabilidad.

Hermione rodó los ojos, pensando que el campamento muggle que organizó para celebrar la caída de Voldemort no había sido tan buena idea como creyó.

-Muy bien chicos, nos vamos, hay que encontrar un buen lugar para acampar antes del anochecer- Y dicho esto comenzó a encaminarse hacia las profundidades del bosque.

_2.- Levar la ropa correcta.-__ Recuerda que probablemente durante el campamento haya muchas caminatas y cambios de clima, así que asegúrate de llevar ropa cómoda tanto para el frío, como para el calor y unos buenos zapatos._

-¡Descanso!- Se oyó gritar a cierta pelirroja, quien rápidamente fue a sentarse en un árbol caído.

-¡Ginny!- Reclamó Hermione- Descansamos hace diez minutos, si seguimos así jamás llegaremos al lugar para acampar-

-¡Pero es que estos zapatos me están matando!- Respondió Ginny- ¡Y tengo frío!

-Yo te advertí que no trajeras tacones ni una blusa de tirantes, pero como nunca me nunca me escuchas…-

-Pero es que yo…- Comenzó de nuevo la pelirroja

-Vale- Se rindió la castaña- Veré si puedo conseguirte un suéter, pero nada más-

-Yo tengo otro… Puedo prestárselo- Sugirió quedamente Luna, sujetando un suéter color verde limón

-Excelente- Dijo Hermione mientras le pasaba el suéter a Ginny, que lo veía con asco- Ahora ponte eso Ginny y vámonos-

_3.- Tener una botella de repelente a la mano.- __El bosque está lleno de pequeños y molestos insectos, así que si quieres evitarlos, te recomendamos llevar un buen repelente, de preferencia a la mano._

-¡Maldita sea, Hermione!- Gritó desesperadamente un pelinegro- ¡Los mosquitos me están comiendo vivo!

-¿Y porque no me dijiste puedo preguntar?- Contestó Hermione con el ceño fruncido mientras sacaba una botella verde de su mochila y se untaba un poco de la sustancia que traía en el brazo - ¡Puedo ser bruja pero no soy adivina!

-¿Es eso lo que creo que es?- Dijo Harry viendo la botella con un poco de desconfianza.

-Es shampoo de hierbas si es eso lo que crees- Respondió Hermione mientras seguía untándose la sustancia, pero ahora en el otro brazo.

-¿Pero porque te pones "eso" en los brazos?, ¿Dónde está el repelente?- Siguió preguntando el pelinegro, ahora ciertamente preocupado por la salud mental de su mejor amiga.

-"Esto" es el repelente, el olor ahuyenta a los insectos y es más barato que una botella de repelente.- Contestó la castaña.

-Bueno… si tu lo dices, y aleja los insectos… Pásame la botella por favor- Terminó Harry sonriendo.

-¡Yo también quiero un poco!- Gritaron los demás que se habían mantenido callados hasta el momento.

_*******MEDIA HORA DESPUÉS*******_

La lluvia azotaba la tierra fuertemente, mientras cinco adolescentes mojados hasta los huesos, intentaban sostenerse de las ramas para no caer en el lodo, cosa que les costaba trabajo gracias a que estaban llenos de una sustancia pegajosa y resbalosa.

-Hermione, creo que usar shampoo como repelente no fue tan buena idea.- Susurró una rubia, que traía el pelo desordenado y la ropa llena de lodo.

-Estoy de acuerdo- Respondió Ron con una mueca en la cara.

-¡Pues a la próxima traen el suyo!- Gritó la castaña, con la casi nula paciencia que le quedaba.

-¡Uf! ¡Qué humor!- Fue lo último que dijo Harry antes de que volvieran a quedarse en silencio.

_4.-Llevar papel higiénico.-__ Porque todos en el campamento tienen "necesidades" que cubrir, les recomendaos que lleven su propio papel higiénico para evitar problemas._

-¡Ron!- Exclamó Hermione- ¿Traes el papel higiénico que te pedí?

-¡Claro Hermione!- Contestó Ron con una sonrisa, misma que desapareció al ver el estado del papel, que había sido empapado por la lluvia, aún dentro de la mochila.- ¡Ups!- Fue lo único que se escuchó del pelirrojo antes de que fuera a esconderse detrás de un árbol temiendo la furia de Hermione.

-¡Rayos!- Exploto la ojimiel- ¿¡Ahora con qué demonios podré ir al baño!?

-Pues…. Hay bastantes hojas por aquí…- Sugirió Harry, temeroso de otro ataque de su amiga.

-¿Me queda de otra?- Contesto Hermione mientras se internaba más en el bosque para no ser vista.

_5.- Llevar en buen estado las casas de campaña.-__ Si quieren pasar una buena noche, más vale que sus casas de campaña estén en el mejor estado posible._

-¡Listo!- Dijeron orgullosas Luna y Ginny, tras terminar de levantar las dos tiendas que usarían.

Habían llegado a ese lugar una hora antes y habían luchado bastante para levantar las tiendas a lo muggle.

-Chicas…- Comenzó el pelinegro- No quiero decepcionarlas, pero esas tiendas no se ven en muy buen estado.-

Y tenía Razón. Las tiendas que traían las chicas estaban llenas de hoyos y parches, así como polvo y unas cuantas telarañas.

-¡Uf!- Dijo cansada la ojiazul- Creo que tendremos que repararlas personalmente.

-Si… ¡Y ustedes nos ayudarán!- Jactó la pelirroja.

-Pego etoy comendo- Se quejó Ron con la boca llena de los bocadillos que habían logrado rescatar de la lluvia.- ¿Y qué va a hacer Hermione?

-¡No me importa lo que estés haciendo!- Gritó desesperada Ginny- ¡Vienes y ayudas! ¡Y Hermione nos hará la cena a todos, así qué deja de quejarte!

-Está bien- Se rindió Ron viendo que si no lo hacía, le iba a ir mal.

Cuatro horas después, los chicos habían conseguido coser (ganándose bastantes pinchazos en las manos) Algunos rudimentarios parches, así como consiguieron limpiar las tiendas del polvo y las telarañas.

-¡Terminamos!- Gritaron triunfalmente los chicos, ya alegres.

-¡Ahora vamos a cenar!- Exclamó felizmente Ron, con una gran sonrisa.

Cuando todos los chicos estuvieron sentados alrededor de la fogata con un malvavisco en la mano, Ginny preguntó:

-Hermione, si llovió y la leña estaba mojada, ¿Cómo prendiste la fogata?-

-Este… um…- Tartamudeó la castaña, nerviosa.

-¡Uso la varita!- Acusó despiadadamente Ron

-¿Es eso cierto Hermione?- Cuestionó Harry.

-¡No! ¡Claro que no!- Negó Hermione.

-¡Di la verdad!- Pidió Luna.

-¡Está bien, está bien! ¡Si lo hice!- Confesó tristemente Hermione- ¡Pero para bien de todos!

-¿Cómo la castigaremos chicos?- Preguntó Harry.

-¡Ataque de cosquillas!- gritó Ron, y todos se lanzaron contra Hermione.

-¡jaja¡ ¡Por favor basta ya! ¡Jajaja!- Suplicaba La castaña ya con dolor de barriga.

-Creo que fue suficiente chicos- Dijo Luna animada.

-Está bien, creo que quedarás perdonada con la promesa de no volverlo a hacer, ¿Cierto?- Preguntó Harry.

Todos lo demás asintieron, y Hermione prometió no volver a usar la magia sin permiso, por lo menos en un campamento muggle.

-¡Estas han sido mi mejores vacaciones!- comentó Luna feliz- ¿Podemos repetirlo el próximo año?

Los chicos la miraron incrédulos, pero luego de unos segundos, asintieron felices.

_Nuestra guía termina aquí, esperemos que esta les haya sido de utilidad, y que hayan aprendido que… ¡Las vacaciones de verano no solo se pueden pasar en la playa!_


End file.
